Connection
by Oreganofox
Summary: Michonne always did things her way, trusting no one, keeping others out. Could Rick show her better way to live in this world of the dead? A mix between Season 3 and 5. For Severelybabykryptonite.


**A/N Me and fellow writer Severelybabykryptonite are going through a friendly smut war, to see who's feathers can be ruffled fastest. The only difference is i added another scene to the two prompts you gave me, think of it as an added bonus for making you wait so long, which I deeply apologize for. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your confidence in me!**

Scene I (Unannounced Guests)

Looking around the abandoned town in the hot heat for an hour Michonne only finds a handful of different medicines for her friend Andrea who's sick. Opening the door to the deer cooler she noticed the bed sheets were all over the place. In fear she turned into a walker she grabbed the handle of her sword she runs to the other room, finding Andrea laying flat on the floor.

"Chu doin out here?" She released her grip from the handle.

"I needed some water" She caught her breath. Michonne propped her upright against the wall and opened a pack of the medicine. She placed a water bottle on her warm forehead.

"What's it like out there?" She snuffled.

"It's quiet"

"We need to leave"

"No, not in the condition your in" Andrea put her hand on Michonne's

"Please, they'll be coming at anytime. I don't feel safe here" She didn't fell Andrea was ready to travel yet but took in consideration that this cooler wouldn't hold up for long.

"We'll go in a few days. Try to get some rest" Michonne helped her back into the bed and kept guard.

Elsewhere, Everyone in Rick's group has settled into their new life at the prison. It's not home but it beats running around on the outside fighting off walkers on a daily basis. Hershel noticed their medical supplies were critically low and no food to be found.

After strategizing about the specific places they would search and how to make the prison more secure while there gone Rick made the decision to bring Shane along for a supply run, even though he didn't want to. Approaching an abandoned shopping district they both spread out to gather whatever supplies were left. On the walk back Rick noticed a rusty deer cooler.

"We should check there for more supplies" He said, examining the cooler door.

"What's there to find in a cooler? Let's move on, daylight is burning fast" Shane didn't want to waste anymore time in this ghost town.

"We'll go in, take a quick look around, then split" Shane reluctantly agreed.

With their guns loaded Rick slowly opened the door. The beam of sunlight reveled two walkers with their jaws and ams cut off, chained to the table. One of the walkers tried to lunge towards Rick but Shane quickly took both walkers out with a head shot. Suddenly the sound of frantic coughing caught their attention. Shane covered Rick as he opened the other door to follow the sound of the cough. Looking at the dirty mattress and clothes hanging on the hooks someone lived here. Once they walked further out of the dark room Rick seen a person with blond hair sitting on the ground. When the woman looked in their direction Both men were stunned.

"A-Andrea" Shane rushed over to help her, not knowing someone was above the two men, watching them. Rick grabbed the blanked from the bed and gave it to him.

"Are you okay, what happened to you?" Shane gave her a little bit of water they had left on them. As he wrapped the blanket around her the air suddenly got thicker, like someone else was there. From the corner of his eye he saw something coming towards them at a fast pace.

"Rick watch out!" He yelled. Rick ducked just in time, missing the blade by a couple inches. Once the swords woman dug her sword out of the wall she pointed it at Shane, who pointed the gun at her head. Andrea opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

"Hey" Michonne turned around, facing the unknown man.

"Everything's okay, we're friendly" She didn't trust him. Michonne slowly steps closer to the man, holding her sword taut. He meets the swords women halfway, with the blade coming into close contact with his chest.

He attempted to distract her from Shane by locking eyes with her. Tensions were high between the two of them; either one could strike first. Walking closer to him at a slow pace she pressed the tip of her blade close to his chest, still keeping eye contact. Suddenly the warrior felt a light breeze over her shoulder and quickly swung her sword back, missing Shane's chest. Before she could stab him Rick managed to come behind her and grab her wrist.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" He yelled. She could feel his revolver pressed against her back. Trying to keep hold on handle she felt him squeezing the bottom of her wrist tighter, causing the katana to fall out of her hand. While he still held onto her wrist she grabbed his free arm with her other hand and head butted him, causing him to fall down. Watching the violent scuffle on the ground Andrea wanted to tell her to stop but she was too exhausted to speak. Shane couldn't understand why Rick didn't put up a fight. He quickly rushed over to them and pulled the woman off of Rick. He held her against the wall, pressing the gun firmly against her forehead.

"Put your hands up now" Shane yelled. She refused causing him to cock the gun back.

"No..." Andrea tried to speak loudly but could barley finish her sentence. Rick walked over to Shane and convinced him to lower his gun. He backed off the woman but still has the gun pointed at her. As Rick stared at the warrior he seen no change in her facial expression; letting him know she's one dangerous woman. He wanted to considered her as a endangerment to the group; but with her fighting style she could be asset.

"Listen, we have medicine, food and a roof over our heads. She'll be safe with us" He noticed front lower part of her purple tank top started to seep blood; she was injured.

"We can help you too"

"Are you crazy? She's not coming with us" Michonne gives the muscular gunman a nasty look. Shane looked back at Rick waiting for a response.

"I need to check you for any other weapons" Shane rolled his eyes at Rick's decision to bring her back. She looked at Andrea, who's getting weaker by the minute. She agreed and stuck her arms out. Rick cautiously approached the warrior and proceeded to pat her down gently. He can hear her subtle breathing as he patted around her hip area; luckily she didn't move. After finding nothing he met eyes with the mysterious woman.

"You'll be safe with us" She looked over at Andrea, thinking about the worst case scenario if they stayed here any longer. She looked back at the blue eyed gunman, giving him a nod in agreement. Even Shane was annoyed with Rick he lowered his gun anyway. He carried Andrea out of the deer cooler while the other two kept their distance from each other.

XXX

All four survivors manage to make it back to the prison with a little bit of sunlight left. Even after confiscating her weapon Rick didn't give the swords woman a cell block, but put her in another holding cell away from his people. Hershel went into Andrea's cell to give her some herbal tea and medicine. When she looked up from the floor she saw Shane standing there. She didn't know what to say, not knowing all this time if he was still alive. He pulled down the privacy curtain. Once Rick finished checking on the others he went back to lock down the rest of the prison.

"What about the other girl, is she injured?" Hershel said approaching Rick.

"Yeah, I don't know about her though" He locked one of the doors.

"She kept Andrea alive, So she has compassion"

"Good luck getting her to show it" as they approached the holding cell both noticed the woman's head back against the wall, holding onto her wound with her hand to stop the bleeding herself. Rick could see the pain in her face.

"This is Hershel, he can help patch you up" When she looked in front of her she noticed an elderly guy on crutches with a fascinating beard. She went into defense mode once he approached her.

"If you don't mind I need to take a look at your injury" She looked into Hershel's eyes and tilted her head to the side, not sensing a threat. Laying down flat on the bed he lifted the tank top up an inch above the injured area.

"Doesn't look too deep" Rick brings in the medical bag sitting outside the cell. He gently removed a few pieces of glass from the cut and proceeded to disinfect it. Rick thought about the conversation he had with Andrea; it didn't make sense why she said to protect Michonne considering she doesn't talk or interact with anybody.

Later that night when everyone else was asleep Michonne sat against the wall outside of Andrea's cell, to make sure she was alright. She closed her eyes and listen to the wind blowing and the walkers growling. Before her mind could drift off she opened her eyes, noticing someone standing next to her.

"Thought you might be hungry" Surprisingly she accepted the bowl of oatmeal. He sat down next to her. Looking at her she seemed calm for the moment.

"She gonna be fine, Bob and Hershel are keeping an eye on her round the clock" He signed at her refusal to speak.

"The third cell over there is yours. You can set your stuff up" She looked at the man and nodded.

"The name's Rick by the way" He reached his hand out waiting for a handshake but she refused. Andrea already told Rick what her name was but wanted to keep her under impression that he didn't know. She stood up and walked to her cell to get some rest.

XXX

Scene II (Communication)

Over the next couple of weeks everything seemed to be going smooth Andrea was recovering well and there have been no threats from outside the walls. The only problem is Michonne still not being trust worthy of anybody. Him and Michonne have been going out on supply runs together and managed to see her in a different lime light. The only words she said were either yeah, okay, or no; nothing too intriguing but it was a start. The two of them never shared a conversation with each other. There was something about Michonne that made him wanna find out more about but didn't know how to approach the situation. Rick went out to the garden to plant some more extra crops.

"Need some help?" He was shocked to see Michonne standing near him. He was caught so off guard He didn't even notice there was nothing coming out of the water pot.

"You need water to pour over the soil" She laughed. He returned a chuckle, not sure what clicked in her to start letting people in but he was happy at whatever changed her mind. Once he came back with the water he seen Michonne diving right in to creating lines for the seeds; exactly what he needed her for.

"Thank you" She said, creating more lines in the soil.

"For what?"

"Everything you done.. for Andrea" He felt a shift in her tone, usually it's more assertive but for some reason now she's more relaxed.

"I should be thanking you. We thought she was dead ever since we got separated. You kept her alive all this time" He planted more seeds.

"It was the least I could do" Things between them became quiet for a brief moment as they continued to work.

"What about you"

"What about me"

"... I saved you too"She looked at him then averted her eyes back to the dirt.

"Yeah, even though I tried to kill you"

"You were protecting Andrea. Something told me not to leave you there. You deserve a fighting chance" She felt her chest getting warmer. He was sweet but she didn't know what else to say. Afterwards they grabbed some water and sat outside to relax. He noticed she had a rock in her hand and kept staring at it. When the sun beamed on it there was a light blue tint on the rock.

"What's with the rock?" He asked.

"Heh, kinda reminds me of your eyes" She gave Rick a smile. Her smile sent shock waves through his brain down to his heart. He gave her a chuckle. Before she walked off he stopped her.

"Michonne" She was shocked he knew her name; she figured Andrea might of said something. She turned around and notices he held his hand out like last time. She gently grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. He put his other hand over hers, which she did the same. This was the start of a new bond between the two of them.

XXX

Scene III (Worth The Risk)

Rick, Michonne, and Carl were locked in a train car, along with their recently found group members. All of them needed to find a way to escape alive from terminus alive. hearing the residence outside getting more loud and active Rick looked around to find some form of a weapon. Daryl looked out of an opening and saw four guards coming.

"Everyone knows what to do, go for the eyes first and keep moving" Rick looked back at Michonne, nodding his head. She looked back at Carl then back to him, confirming they were ready. As the group got into their fighting stance the top of the train car opens up releasing a fear gas capsule. Michonne was directly in the line of fire causing him to act.

"Move" Abarham yelled.

"Michonne" Rick ran towards her and Carl, pushing them away from the gas. The train car door opened she heard coughs and screams but couldn't see anything. He tried to hold onto her but was quickly pulled off of her by someone. Michonne was moving her hands through the fog to find Rick, with no luck. She crawled over to Carl.

"Stay down and cover your face" She coughed vigorously.

Once Rick's vision stabilized a little he saw a man standing above him. Before the man could knock him out he saw Michonne stabbing the side of his neck. Rick wanted to tell her to get out of here but the tear gas still had him out of breath. In a split second she was hit on the back of the head by another guard.

The guard dragged Rick inside a shop and put him on ground, ting his hand. He could see a reflection of himself in the metal bathtub along with the sounds of a buzz saw and panic. Bob, Daryl, Glenn and Michonne were right next to him. They all looked at each other, hoping they will all escape alive. One of the shop workers started at the end of the line killing each person one by one. Gareth walked in to check on the workers.

"What were your shot counts?"

"Thirty eight" The worker hit the man on the back of the head. Rick's looked toward Michonne, seeing the man standing behind her with a metal baseball bat. She quickly looked at the guys next to her, trying to hide the look of fear. As the man wound his arms back Rick kept his eyes on Michonne, but she averted her eyes away and kept them closed tight, waiting for him to hit her.

"Hey" Gareth said, stopping the man "Why is she here?"

"She killed one of the guards, started attacking the others" The man replied.

"A little fire cracker ain't she" He chuckled. Gareth looked at Rick, who gave him the deadly stare. He kneeled down and pulled the cloth out of his mouth.

"That bag in the woods, what was in it? Must of been important enough to bury it right" He didn't crack. He pulled out a knife and held it up to bob's eye.

"Come on, where is it?" Rick still kept silent. He brought the knife closer to his eye.

"You're gonna let me do this?" Gareth grinned. He stood up and walked behind him, slowly going past every person until he got to Michonne. He forcefully yanked her head back and put the knife directly on her throat. Before he can make a cut Rick cracked.

"Ak 47, magnum, automatic weapons, night scoop, compound bow and a machete with a red handle. I'm gonna use that to kill you, if you don't let her go" Garth chuckled and rubbed the center of her throat with his other hand.

"Heh, she suppose to mean something to you?" He ran his fingers through her bloody scalp.

"Hmm, she's not going anywhere" He licked the blood off his fingers. "I'll keep her alive, for other purposes" He ran the knife slowly down her chest.

"Get your fucking hands of her" Rick yelled. He attempted to stand up but the man put a gun to the back of his head.

"Don't move" The worker cocked the gun. Suddenly the place is shook by a loud explosion.

"Stay here and keep an eye on them" Gareth ran outside to investigate. As the two workers associated Rick continued to use the sharp piece of wood to cut himself free. When the man with the bat turned around he took the chase to stab him in the side of the neck. The other worker pleaded for his life but it didn't stop Rick from killing him. He grabbed a knife off the table to free the others.

"We got a chance to make it. Look around for some sort of weapon" Rick cut Michonne free. The small group gathered at the gate, leading to the outside.

"We get the others for the train car and keep going, do not stop" Rick's eyes stopped on Michonne. Blood was running down her forehead.

"Rick, you alright?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. Walkers are all over the place. Stay in formation" Rick pushed the gate open and ran down to the corner of the building, slashing multiple walkers in their way. He managed to retrieve an assault rifle from one of the dead bodies. Making their way rough the fog all five survivor made it to the train car.

"Move, we gotta go now" Daryl ordered. Rick was shouting Carl's name with no answer.

"Dad" Carl ran up to his dad.

"You alright?" Rick quickly checked him for any cuts. Carl nodded. From the corner of her eye Michonne saw someone running towards the exit; from the look of the shirt it was Gareth. She disappeared in the fog to follow him.

"Where are you going" Maggie shouted. She ran back to Rick.

"Rick, Michonne ran off that way" She panicked.

"Fuck, stay with Carl and keep moving" Rick's anger didn't stop him from charging through walkers to find her.

Gareth continued slashing walkers to clear a path to the exit, until he was tackled down to the ground by someone. Michonne punched him in the face as hard as she could. Before she could stab him he grabbed her hand and punched her in the stomach. Getting on top of her he wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing tightly. She reached her hand out to grab the knife. Running out of air fast she made a quick jolt with her hand to put the knife in between her fingers. Michonne swung her arm, stabbing Gareth on the side of the head.

"Michonne" Rick screamed, killing two walker. He looked through the fog but saw neither Gareth or Michonne. The number of walkers were multiplying fast, meaning time was running out.

"We need to go now" Daryl shouted, shooting an arrow through a walker. As Rick ran though the fog all he felt everything around him slow down. He could see every memory of the time he's spent with Michonne along with the illusion of Michonne as a walker; he prayed she made it out alive.

XXX

The group regathered in the woods to figure out their next move. Carl seen his dad ready to break down. Rick pointed his gun at the sounds of rustling leaves coming from a distance; a battered Michonne stumbled from behind the trees. Carl gently embraced her.

"So what now?" Maggie asked.

"We find a place to camp out for the night, we keep moving north" Rick replied, looking at Michonne. He wanted to be happy but her actions back at Terminus kept him angry. Another rustling sound caused Daryl to load his crossbow; this time Carol emerged. Daryl hugged her, trying to hold back tears.

"You need to come with me"

Carol led the group to a wooden cabin she found. When Tyreese came out Sasha broke down in tears, hugging her brother. He went back into the house and carried Judith out of the house. Carl and Rick were ecstatic Judith survived the prison attack. Carl caressed her soft hair. Rick gave Tyreese a brotherly hug, thanking him for everything he's done for the baby and Carol. Carl brought Judith over to Michonne so she could hold her.

The group set up camp near the cabin and sorted through the back of weapons dug up from the ground. Rick looked at Michonne propped up against the wall, looking half dead. He approached her calmly.

"Come on, we need to talk" She didn't bother putting up a fight. They walked around until finding a secluded spot in the woods, not far from the camp site.

"You okay?" He asked. She let out a subtle sign.

"Yeah" They hugged each other, not wanting to let go. Each took a couple of minutes to enjoy the sounds of nature.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. She signed and proper her head against the tree.

"We shouldn't get into this Rick"

He raised his voice "No, we're gonna talk about this now" She hit her fist against the tree, raising her voice as well."What do you want from me, you just wanted me to follow your order to stay behind and let them slaughter you" He turned around.

"You think I'm happy about this, you could of died. Those were not just some regular bad guys they were murders"

"I handled it" She grinned. He took a look at her.

"You're cut, bruised, covered in blood. That's on me"

"Carl and Judith can't live without a dad" He cut her off.

"And they can't live without you, Carl thinks of you as his mother. Dose that mean anything to you at all" She didn't say anything "Tell me why you attacked those men?"

"I did that to save you"

"..Not if it ment risking your life. He could of shot you in the back head. What would Carl do if he saw you die"

"It would be the same"

"Bullshit" She shook her head lightly.

"I don't know who I am anymore. You should of let Shane kill me" He put his hands on her shoulders and pinned her against the tree, giving her a dead end stare.

"Stop saying that" To him she's completely lost her mind. Both of them were angry and exhausted. He felt himself squeezing her shoulders tighter, but eventually loosened his grip. He stepped back a little and looked out towards the trees, to calm down.

"We're a team. You're my family. If you go down I go down with you" He made a brief pause.

"I know I haven't made the best decisions, put a lot of things at risk. I can't go thorough another heartache, I won't" Rick turned around to face her, waiting for a response. She was speechless with a tear coming down her bloody cheek; her feelings were returning back all at once after being numb for so long, which overwhelmed her.

"What are you trying to say?" She was too exhausted to argue anymore.

"There's no more you on your own. It's us against this world" A gentle wind blows a small pile of leaves across the ground.

"Since that night back to the prison, It's always has been us. I couldn't let you in because i didnt know what type of man you were, until I seen the way you interacted with everyone in the group, putting others before yourself. You saved my friend, kept me fed and sheltered, from that moment on I was on your team, just didn't know how to open up. Then at the garden... I never told anyone about my former life and who I was before this happened. You gave me back the ability to trust. And to see someone i care about being taken away from me; That's why I did what I did back there. You went through the trenches for me so many times I wanted to show you how grateful I was. Whatever path we cross, or what trouble comes our way just know, I'll be there with you" He stood next to her.

"I owe you everything. There's nothing I can do to show you how much I care about you"

"Try" She pleaded softly.

He felt her hand resting on his. He turned his hand the other way to hold her hand. As they looked at each other their breathing patterns were in sync. Michonne slowly inched closer to Rick, he met her halfway. She placed her lips gently on his, pulling back slowly. Looking into his blue eyes Rick tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of electricity between them. They both kissed each other back, this time not releasing. Her lips felt soft and warm. He opened his mouth a little more to accept her tongue. She could feel saliva dripping off her lips as the kiss deepened. They finally pulled back from each other, still connected by the string of saliva. Neither of them wanted to rush this moment. Michonne was weak to her knees in pleasure she didn't even notice Rick lowering her down on the small pile of the leaves.

Rick kissed along the length of her neck, sucking lightly. She softly moaned, feeling a slight twitch from her slit as he continued. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure to take his time with her body. As the twitching increased she ran her hands up her stomach, pulling her bra off. He moved up to her chest, lightly massaging her soft breast. He brushed his beard across her chest, slowing moving down to her stomach. Her stomach went in and out as he planted kisses on her bruises. His hand trailed up her leg, unknowingly pressing against her twitching spot. Her moaning became more louder as he kept pressing faster.

"Fuck" She moaned. After taking off her shirt he started unbuttoning her pants; he's too turned on to take them off. He slid his hand under the band of her underwear, coming in contact with her twitching clit. He could feel her wetness sliding down his fingers. Michonne closed her eyes, feeling his two thick finger pressed inside. He hovered over her and planted a kiss on her lips. She moved her hips to the motion of his fingers. Her body spazzed more the faster he went. He pushed deeper, causing more pressure on her bladder. Before she could cum on his fingers he abruptly stopped.

When she opened her eyes Rick showed her the long clear string dripping from his fingers. He stuck both fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. He seen pure lust in her brown eyes as she pulled her pants off. She stopped him undressing any further by getting on top of him backwards and unzipped his pants. He let out a loud gasp as she took his whole member in her mouth. Having a full view of her ass he used his tongue instead to toy with her slit. Michonne arched her back more to take his member down fully, causing her to gag. He felt himself getting ready to bust at any moment. Lifting herself up to catch her breath he pulled her back onto the ground, getting onto of her. He placed himself In between her legs.

"Michonne" She looked at him, caressing his sweaty face.

"I trust you" Both of their hearts were pounding, taking their passion further. They met each other half way for a kiss. She opened her legs to accept Rick, both moaning at the same time. Panting and groaning from pleasure she wrapped her arms around him to get closer. The faster he went the deeper their connection became. Locking their lips together both of them released at the same time, passing out on the ground.

Around night time the group set up a little fire to cook the animal Daryl brought back. Everyone picked a place to sleep for the night. After checking on Carl Rick chose to sleep up against the cabin wall. Michonne sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight" He said, wrapping his jacket around her to keep the body heat close between them. She place her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers together. He pulled her dreads back and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you" He whispers in her ear.

She chuckled softly "I love you too" Sharing one more kiss they wrapped their arms around each other to relax and enjoy the cool night breeze.


End file.
